Wawancara Mematikan Bersama KHR?
by Nats Kazucchi
Summary: mimpi-mimpi untuk bertemu dengan chara KHR, mungkin saja bisa membuat kalian ke langit ke 7...atau mirip dengan haru haru interview DANGEROUS...
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

Minna~ saya kembali setelah hiatus~ ada yang rindu nggak, ayo berpelukan~ #apa ini

Ehem ehem, baiklah kalo begitu, saya persilahkan fanfic terbaru saya yang diskon 20% #plak

.

.

**Day 1: Vongola Family**

"Halo, saya, Irie Shouichi bersama Spanner akan mengajak kalian berkunjung ke semua famiglia di episode-episode KHR" Perkenalan Shouichi seperti di acara film yang baru

1 2 3 *plak!*  
Apa itu? Biarkan aja deh, nggak ada yang ngurusin *dor

"Untuk hari pertama, kita berkunjung ke famiglia yang terkenal di seluruh Italia, Vongola. Ayo kita interogasi boss Vongola ke 10, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"E-etto... salam kenal semuanya, dame-tsuna disini" Tsuna malu-malu, dan oh! Apakah itu!? Seekor burung? Bukan, yang jelas Tsuna menyebut dirinya dame-tsuna padahal dia sudah jadi boss

"Tsunayoshi-sama, jangan pake dame-tsuna, pake useless Tsuna aja..." Irie digebukin Gokudera, tangan kanannya Tsuna, si anak bom- #author digebukin juga

"Kora! Ini dinamit bukan bom!" Gokudera pake aksennya Colonello dan berteriak di telingan si author dan membuat author budeg seketika(?)

"M-maafkan saya, Gokudera..." Author langsung bungkuk minta maaf

"Author-san, Irie pingsan nih..." Spanner berusaha membangunkan Irie dengan mini mosca terbarunya

"Eerrr... Spanner nggak bisa gantiin kah?" Author berusaha untuk membenarkan telinganya yang budeg itu(?)

"NO." Spanner langsung pasang wajah meme NO

"O-oke deh... aku saja yang lanjutin... jadi...Gokudera boleh memperkenalkan diri.." Author lagi pasang headset sambil curcol

"Gokudera Hayato, tangan kanan Jyuudaime, yoroshiku!" Gokudera membungkuk sekitar 90 derajat kurang lebih

"Apa ini Hayato... ada tamu..?" Bianchi datang dari balik lemari sambil membawa poison cooking "Ini.. silahkan dimakan.." Bianchi menaruh poison cookingnya di meja

"AARGHH! Kakak..." Gokudera jatuh pingsan, suara perut mulesnya Irie muncul dan berbicara dalam tidurnya(?)

"KYOKUGEEENN!"

Suara itu mengisi 1 rumah Vongola Family, yang tidak asing lagi adalah milik Ryoheeeiii! #plak

"Yo Sawada, ada apa ini... eerr... tako head kenapa..." Ryoheeiii keluar tanpa baju yang sepertinya abis dipijet pake balsem GPU

"Kita mau wawan-" Kata-kata author terputus oleh...

"Maa maa, senpai nggak tau? Mereka datang karena mau wawancara..." Yamamoto join the parteh!(?)

"Yamacchi!' Author teriak gaje karena liat pacarnya /salah

"Ada apa dengan keributan ini... kalian tau kan... apa yang terjadi kalo kalian membangunkanku dari tidurku...kamikorosu.." Hibari join the parteh tooeh dengan kamikorosunyah yanhg sekseh ituoeh #author mendadak alay

Suara teriakan histeris para fans yang entah darimana terdengar seperti musik di telinga author tetapi terdengar seperti mangsa yang mau di kamikorosu Hibari

"Mereka ingin mewawancarai kita..." Tsuna gantian jadi hostnya

"Kalo begitu... aku duluan, Sasagawa Ryohei, kapten klub boxing Namimoriiiiiiii!"

Wew...

"Maa maa sekarang giliranku ya, Yamamoto Takeshi, suka baseball dan pedang(?), seperti yang kalian tau, pedangku namanya shigure kintoki haha..." Yamamoto sepertinya nggak bisa memperkenalkan diri dengan baik ya kawan-kawan

"Hnn... Hibari Kyoya, ketua kedisiplinan Namimori, jangan pernah bergerombol di depanku atau kamikorosu!" Hibari langsung pamer tonfanya dan kamikorosunya lagi yang sekseh tingkat dewa itu

"Yare.. yare ada apa ini..." Si sapi ganteng muncul juga

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok" Spanner melempar sapi sekutunya ke Adult Lambo

"Yare- AAGHH!" Adult Lambo kelindes sapi sekutunya yang nggak jadi disembelih itu

"Dia nggak usah memperkenalkan diri" Spanner langsung balik ngurusin Irie yang pingsan dan perutnya mules itu

"Keep calm... and...cry! huueeeee!"

Ooppss... Lambo salah... kita ulangi... 1 2 3! *cetar(?)*

"Gotta... stay...calm... hueeee!" Adult Lambo berlari ke arah gawang dan awas! Spanner menendang sesuatu dan goolll! Ternyata itu Sule! Awas ada Sule~ awas ada Sule~ /apa ini/ dan Spanner memenangkan champion tahun ini! Horeee Spanner!

Ehem ehem... oke kita kembali ke setori(?)

Lambo berlari ke arah ten year bazooka, masuk dan keluarlah dia!

JENG JENG... siapakah itu?

Jin? Bukanlah, tapi... *TERORETROREEEETTTT*

Lambo 30 tahun kemudian

BA DUM TSS

Garing yak? Maafin saya para author eh pembaca sekian terima kasih /maksud lo

Yang muncul adalah Lambo 20 tahun kemudian yang sekseh sejajar dengan tonfa dan kamikorosunya Hibari #author dikamikorosu

"Udah, udah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar" Tsuna sweatdrop liat Author dikamikorosu Hibari sampe mukanya bonyok abis ditabrak ojek gitu

"Tsunaaaaaa!" Author langsung sembunyi dibelakang Tsuna

"Hmmph..." Hibari pergi meninggalkan TKP

Oke...

[setelah "oke" dan titik-titik yang panjang..]

kita tadi sampai mana yak? #author digebukin rame-rame

"Author-san.." Spanner manggil author tapi keselek permennya sendiri, sykurin weekk #author dikejar mini mosca

Oke oke, kita ganti sedikit acara gaje ini

"Kati mau request, kalian pake baju mafia, dan kami minta tanda tangan dan foto boleh?" Author mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya setelah request

"Aku sih tak apa, kalian nggak keberatan kan?" Tsuna melihat guardiannya termasuk Gokudera yang ½ sadar

"Kalo i-itu ka-kata Jyu-jyuudaime e-enggak a-apa-apa..." Gokudera kok jadi Aziz Gagap gini?

"Aku nggak keberatan kok haha..."

"Lambo mau permeeennn!" Oke yang satu ini kita abaikan saja

"Hnnn..."

"Kufufufu... aku sebenarnya tidak mau, karena author request (dan juga para fans tapi dititipkan ke author) baiklah.."

"UWWOOOO! AKU BERSEDIA! KYOKUGEENN!"

Gorden yang dibawa mini mosca menutupi mereka, dan sepertinya ada sedikit keramaian saat ganti

"Ba-badannya Jyu-jyuudaime..." Gokudera dapat dilihat sedang nosebleed dari bayangannya

Sepertinya semua pada nosebleed saat lihat Tsuna

"Kami selesai!" Tsuna teriak dari balik gorden seakan-akan mau mengalahkan teriakannya Squalo

"Kalian boleh keluar" Spanner menggantikan Author yang hilang entah kemana

Mereka keluar dan..

"Keceh badai membahana upil ulalalala" Author ngomong ini dengan cepat dan langsung nosebleed seketika

Lampu kamera datang rame-rame yang ternyata tadi author manggilin temen-temennya buat foto dan masukin ke majalah KHR yang dibuat oleh temennya itu apa ini

Lampu kamera seperti petir cetar cetar membahana, mata Hibari yang tajam bagaikan silet sakit, Yamamoto menghilang karena diculik author, Gokudera mengejar author, Tsuna tetap di posisinya, Ryohei membalikan badan sambil teriak Ryohei, Mukuro menghilang dengan ilusinya, Lambo enggak ikutan ujung-ujungnya nanti author pulang nggak utuh

"Sudah...SUDAH! Hentikan lampu blitz-nya!" Spanner ngamuk karena dia kena lampu blitz-nya juga

DUAAARRR!

Apa itu?

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna melihat ke lantai dua, ternyata si kepala gurita #author dibunuh# lagi nge-bom si author

"U-uugghhh..." Author pingsan seketika

"Maa..maa, Gokudera, kamu terlalu kasar sama si author..." Yamamoto menggendong author di punggungnya sambil menenangkan Gokudera

"Ehm... karena author-san lagi pingsan, kita boleh nginep nggak disini? Sekalian aja, rumahnya author-san jauh dari sini dan kita harus melanjutkan wawancra lainnya di tempat lain" Spanner memelas, ya bukan memelas sih..tapi mirip mirip begitu deh

"Uhhmm... boleh deh kalo begitu..." Tsuna meng-iya-kan permintaan Spanner

Tsuna memandu Spanner dkk (yang pingsan) ke kamar sendiri tetapi saat naik tangga, Tsuna terpeleset dan jatuh ke Gokudera, Gokudera menangkapnya dan tak sengaja liat Bianchi di lantai dua, dan terjatuh bersama Tsuna ke lantai 1 dan tak bisa bangkit lagi /oke apa ini

Malam pun tiba, entah apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian tadi, di lantai 1 tepatnya di ruang tamu, muncul 7 flame dying will, siapakah mereka? Apa mereka penghuni rumah Vongola yang sudah meninggal? Mungkinkah itu pocong/kuntilanak/tuyul yang punya dying will flame? Kita saksikan saja di chapter kedua hohoho~ #author ditabok dalam pingsannya

**.:| behind the scene(?) |:.**

Author: Aaaa... *pusing*

Teman author (akan muncul di chap selanjutnya): Lu kenapa? =A=

Author: Gw pusing abis ngetik di dalam mobil

Teman author: Salahmu =A="

Teman author 2: Lagian ngapain sampe buat fanfic di dalem mobil?

Author: Aku maunya selesai lebih cepat *mata berkunang-kunang seakan ada kunang-kunang masuk kepala author*

Yamamoto: haha... lagian tadi author-san ngapain culik saya ya?

Author: *pingsan*

Teman author: (=_=||)

Yamamoto: Pingsan lagi.. *bawa author ke kamar*

Teman author: karena author pingsan, kita akhiri dulu ya!


	2. Chapter 2, Kekacauan?

Yosh! Kita kembali! Semoga kali ini tak ada error atau apapun! KYOKUGEENN!

.

.

**Day 2: Vongola 1st Gen.**

Di rumah vongola jyuudaime, saat malam-malam entah jam berapa menit ke berapa detik ke berapa tak ada yang tau karena pada tidur semua, 7 dying will flame muncul memunculkan sosok para pria yang keceh-keceh itu, tak lain adalah Primo dan guardiannya

"Primo-san, akhirnya kamu datang juga" Tsuna keluar dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai 1

"Lama tak berjumpa, decimo" Primo memeluk Decimo kesayangannya bagaikan teddy bear

Guardian Tsuna yang lain muncul, author bangun dari pingsannya, dan mengintip lantai 1 dari lantai 2

"Giotto, G., Asari, Daemon, Lampo, Knuckle... loh mana Alaude?" Author mengintip dari kejauhan

"Kamu ngapain hah?" Alaude muncul dibelakang author dan mencekek author dengan handcuffnya dan juga menjadikan author peliharaan sementara

"E-eehh? Author-san sudah bangun yah?" Tsuna kaget lihat author lagi dijadiin peliharaannya Alaude (walaupun Cuma sementara)

Author belum sempat menjawab ketika seseorang keluar dari salah satu kamar dan lompat dari lantai 2 ke lantai G. yang ada di lantai 1 sambil teriak namanya

"Yukina! Lu ngapain di sini?! Dan gimana lu bisa ke sini yah..." Author shock ditambah asma dan kejang-kejang ala cacing kepanasan. Ehem, oke ini terlalu alay kawan-kawan

"Lu sendiri? Guwe dari kemarin lagi ngejar si G." Yukina kelihatannya mau nge-raep si G. ini, KAMERA KAMERA GUWE BUTUH /woi

Oh iya ya, kemungkinan para readers yang nggak tau, dia Yukina, dia suka G. tuh liat aja sekarang dia mau habisin tuh si G. #author dilempar kulkas

Dan Yukina nge raep G. di depan muka sambil direkam author hingga subuh

GUBRAAAAKKK

Oke apa lagi itu? Penasaran? Mau tau aja atau mau tau bangeeett? #author digebukin

"DAEMOONN! MUKUROOO!"

Sepertinya yang datang kali ini adalah temen author yang penggila buah-buahan tropis #author dibantai Nanas sama Semangka eh, Mukuro sama Daemon

". . . Bukan temen guwe" Author angkat tangan dan dapat hadiah lemparan tiang listrik

"Huahahahahaha..." Si temen author yang namanya masih tanda tanya itu ketawa ala nenek sihir pada jaman dahulu kala, mungkin tepatnya penjahat dengan efek kilat, atau mungkin orang stress, atau mungkin juga orang gila di ujung gang sana

"WOI! Benerin yang di atas!" Si nama tanda tanya itu komplain dan ngasih hadiah berupa lemparan sepeda ke author

"Lu juga hati-hati kali, kalo guwe pingsan karena lemparan-lemparan lo yang EXTREME campur SPARTA bisa buat guwe pingsan"

"Bener juga ya..."

"Pake otak donk, jangan pake kekuatan mulu"

"LU NGEHINA GUWE KAH?!"

Dan pertengkarannya berlanjut...

"U-uhmm... oke, saya akan memulai wawancaranya.." Author babak belur abis dihajar temannya yang galak itu, karena dia yandere sih... author nyaris saja pergi ke langit ke-7 untungnya hanya luka-luka ringan tapi maksudnya sebaliknya, tulang di tangannya patah, kepalanya diperban, sampe pake handicap, kalian bayangin aja

"Jadi... Primo, masa lalumu dengan G. sangat misterius, sebenarnya bagaimana kamu bisa berteman dengan G.? trus kalo dengan Cozart gimana? Kamu kok bisa buat Vongola Famiglia? Kamu nemu anggota keluarganya gimana? Trus blablablablabla..." Author kebanyakan curcol

"Woi, tanya satu per satu donk.." G. mau berhentiin si author untuk bertanya yang lebih mirip curcol

"G.! Lu kapan nikah ama Primo?!" pertanyaan author pindah ke G.

"APA?! G.! LU SELINGKUHAN YA?!" Yukina mulai keluar sifat yanderenya

"M-maafkan aku... eh! Sejak kapan kita pacaran itu?!" G. teriak ke Yukina, bahaya nih, kalo Yukina ke yandere mode, bisa-bisa ¼ dunia hancur, kabuuuurrr!

Piring melayang

Kursi melayang

Meja melayang

Mobil entah punya siapa melayang

Sapi dari peternakan sebelah melayang

Angin topan muncul

Suara ledakan di perang dunia ke 3(?) muncul

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Author ngintip dari bawah tangga sambil celingukan

Daemon disuruh keluar sebagai pengecek

"Nufufu... semuanya ama- ACCKK!"

Headshot!

Semangka terlempar mengenai semangka, yo dawg...oke bukan saatnya untuk yo dawg buat si semangka yang terkena lemparan semangka karena kita semua benci dia #author dibunuh temennya

Mukuro memeriksa Daemon dengan menge-poke pipinya pake trident yang bagian tajam itu(?) "Kufufu... sepertinya dia pingsan, eh itu darah?"

"Pacarkuu! Jangan mati donk say" temen author memeluk Daemon dengan sedih ditambah nangis-nangis memalukan ala sinetron gaje, seseorang ambili baskom atau ember atau galon atau truk penyedot WC juga nggak apa-apa kok yang penting bisa nampung tuh tangisan trus di daur ulang menjadi air minum yang kita minum sekarang hahahaha #author dikejar-kejar

"Ehem, seseorang tolong bawa keluar saja mereka, terlalu ribut" Alaude nunjuk temennya author, Mukuro, Daemon

"Oya, kenapa aku juga?" Si nanas- ehem, Mukuro nunjuk diri sendiri sambil diam-diam ngupil

"Sudah sana keluar!" Alaude dengan kompaknya sama Hibari nendang si buah-buahan bersama fans gilanya, memang Ayah dan Anak kok #buagh

Badai dalam ruangan mulai mereda, lantai 1 hancur, lantai 2 rasanya mau jatuh, lampu yang digantung pecah, pas keluar mereka ada di dalam hutan dekat dengan tempatnya Varia

"HIEE! Kok bisa ke sini yah?" Tsuna panik

"Jyu-Jyuudaime sabarlah!" Gokudera menenangkan Tsuna

"Apa mungkin kita melewati salah satu alat kayak punya si Doraemon yah?" Yamamoto dengan imajinasinya yang aneh

"UWOOO! INI SANGAT EXTREMEE!" Ryohei biasa saja

"Berarti aku dapat bertarung dengan raja monyet itu ya.." Hibari pamer tonfa

"Ini mengingatkanku dengan masa kecil kita, Italia..." Giotto pergi ke dunia khayalan

"KITA DIMANA SEKARANG? SESEORANG TOLONG KAMIII!" Lampo lari muter-muter rumah, masuk ruangan muncul dari ruangan lain sampe lari di atap, disambar petir dan jadilah Lampo gosong

"..." _Speechless_ Alaude, si Skylark ketumpahan mayonaise

"Mungkin kita ditakdirkan ke sini..." Knuckle hanya bisa berkata itu

"Apa itu di atas?" Author nunjuk di langit ada 3 orang jatuh

"Mungkin 3 orang tadi yang ditendang keluar" Primo ikutan liat padahal yang lain masih ngurusin G. ama Yukina yang abis ngadain bencana buatan

"Hey sampah, kalian ngapain di teritori kami hah? Kalian mau mati kah?" GLEK. Si Ayah datang

"VRROOOOII! Sejak kapan ada rumah disini?!" Si Ibu juga datang

"Ushishishi... sepertinya ada pengunjung tak di undang" Anak Sulung datang

"Senpai, mereka itu kan mau wawancara, masa nggak tau" Anak Bungsu datang

"WELCOME TO OUR CRACK VARIA FAMILY!" dengan kompaknya si keluarga harmonis atau tidak itu pose sambil ada tanda bertulis 'WELCOME' sambil ada lampu kelap kelip warna PINK kawan-kawan!

GUBRAAAAAAKKKK (**Day 3(?): Varia**)

Author dkk pada kucek-kucek mata seolah-olah mata mereka gatal atau abis bangun tidur, tapi ini di depan mereka Varia KW #author dibunuh Varia family

"Ehem...permisi ya Xanxus,seperti kata Fran tadi, kita datang mau wawancara, boleh kami tanya sebentar, Anda nikah sama Squalo kapan?" JLEB. Pertanyaan ini menusuk-nusuk lambung Squalo, bukan, bukan hati tapi lambung

"Ehm... sejak itu kita bertemuan di bar, trus dia pake baju seksi banget, kuajak ke rumah trus-"

"VRROOII! JANGAN DICERITAIN!" Squalo nge- _blush_ ni yeee tapi ini sudah cukup kayaknya, karena author dulu dipaksa nonton sinetron ama emaknya

"Trus kita nggak sengaja-" Xanxus cuek istrinya sendiri, sungguh keluarga yang harmonis #author dipotong-potong Squalo

"VRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!" Squalo triak sampe terjadi TSUNAmi(?)

"Aduh say, dia kan nanya, aku kan juga mau cerita, nggak boleh yah?" Xanxus ketularan Lussuria nih

Sementara pasangan suami istri yang bahagia lagi bertengkar (you don't say) author pindah pertanyaan ke anak mereka "Ehem, Belp, Fran, kamu senang nggak dilahirkan di keluarga ini?"

"Shishishi senang banget setelah anak satu ini dilahirkan!" Belp melempar pisau ke adiknya yang masih _innocent_ itu

"Senpai, jangan sadis begini donk sama adik sendiri" Fran membengkokan pisau-pisau aneh milik Belphe #author dilempar juga

"Fran, kamu sebagai adik, paling nggak panggil kakak kek atau apa gitu" Author mulai curcol

"Biarin aja tuh kodok shishishi.." Belphe adalah contoh kakak yang baik luarnya tapi jahat dalemnya, yandere, eh perasaan dia sadis luar dalem deh #author dilempar pisau lagi

"Tapi saya penasaran, kalian berdua incest nggak?" Author dan pertanyaan yg bikin ribut mulai lagi

"Ehem...ehem ehem ehem..." Belphe rasanya mau ngelaku'in sesuatu nih, BRB ya kawan-kawan, HIAAAAAA TASKETEEEEEE! #author dikejar Bel dengan kecepatan cahaya

Sementara author dikejar hingga ke ujung dunia, maka posisi host pindah ke Giotto

"Aaahh... masa remaja memang asik ya... ah maaf, ehem, Xanxus-san, dimana anggota Varia yang lain?" Giotto sepertinya teralihkan oleh Author dan Bel yang lagi kejar-kejaran sambil diikuti Fran dari belakang, memang masa remaja..

"Hmm? Lussuria sama Levi lagi honeymoon, Mammon pacaran sama arcobaleno lain, guwe nggak peduli ama mereka kok"

GUBRAAAAKKKK! INI VARIA ATAU VARIA KW ATAU VARIA VALENTINE?

"..." semua masih shock akan jawaban Xanxus  
Krik krik kr- DOR! "Woi, kenapa dengan kediaman yang mengerikan ini sampah?" Ternyata Xanxus nggak terima kediaman ini, padahal kan mereka keluarga harmonis, mungkin terlalu harmonis sampe rumah Varia dindingnya retak gara-gara mama Squalo sering teriak

"E-eh etto... kkita Cuma kaget karena-"  
"AWAS! ADA BADAI!" Tsuna teriak sambil kalang kabut ke dalam hutan, diikuti yang lain

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa author selesai dikejar oleh pangeran palsu itu? Apa mungkin badai akan menimpa mereka lagi? Dimana kah tujuan mereka selanjutnya? Tetap baca ini cerita ok?

to be continued~

**.:| behind the scene |:.**

Author: capek juga yah =3= abis dikejar Bel

Yukina: Woi, lain kali guwe jangan dibuat gitu donk babak belur abis tengkar ama G.

Author: abis kamu kan ngepens(?) ama si G. =3=

Teman author: WOI GW NGAPAIN DI TENDANG?!

Author: ampun bang, yang penting kamu hepi kan bisa sky diving sama buah-buahan tropis itu

Teman author: iya ya =_=||

Author: guwe lagi nyempetin buat ni fanfic trus di publish tanggal 31 =3=

Author dkk (semua yang ada di fanfic): KAMI MENGUCAPKAN, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! *bows*

Hibari: aku nggak akan melakukan itu lagi *pergi*

Alaude: ini super bodoh deh.. *ikutan Hibari*

Author: nyuuu =3= **Ayame Yumesaki**, hoho Yama pens juga ya~ itu saya bukan pacarnya kok, Cuma nyari gara-gara wakakak *ditabok* si nanas yang suka ber-kufufu ria itu, ya aku ganti Chrome jadi nanas (maafin aku Chrome) tapi nanti Chrome kukeluarin kok, tenang aja beb *digebukin* terima kasih yah untuk Ayame-san yang sudah berbaik hati review fanfic gaje ini (PS: saya masih pemula hohoho~ *dibantai*)  
btw, jangan lupa kembali di chapter selanjutnya ya, dan para readers yang berbaik hati, saya terima kasih bila kalian dengan sabar sesabarnya membaca ini dan kasih review *bows*


	3. Chapter 3, It's still not ended

Kita kembali setelah Author kembali dari dewa kematian~

Tes tes * 1 2 3 #(?)

Ehem..ehem... Author Cuma mau tes doank, masih ada yang hidup enggak oke kalo gitu kita langsung saja ke TKP!

**Between Day 3 and 4(?) [nggak tentu, karena cuacanya buruk]**

Tsuna dkk. Masih melarikan diri dari badai halilintar cetar cetar membahana ulalalala *ehem*  
Mereka lari nggak tentu, ada yang tersandung batu (tentu saja itu Tsuna) ada yang lari sambil gandengan tangan (pasangan suami istri entah bahagia atau enggak, Papa Xanxus dan Mama Squalo) ada yang terbang (Giotto dan G. beserta Asari yang megang kaki Giotto) tapi malah terbawa badai *lol* ada yang jalan saja (Skylark dan Skylark ketumpahan mayonaise #author diborgol# maksudnya Alaude dan Hibari) dan mereka kabur dengan cara yang bervariasi, yang author males banget nyebutinnya *woi*

Semuanya bingung lari, nyari tempat sembunyi hingga akhirnya badai reda, dan muncullah sinar matahari yang sinarnya membutakan mata (memang sih) dan mereka tiba di pinggir sungai dalam hutan.

"Arara~ siapa ini~?" mirip Lambo, Cuma suaranya beda

"Nyuu... mungkin pengemis kali" kali ini kata-kata cewek yang menusuk hati para pemirsa, eh salah, para character

"Apa perlu saya mengusir mereka?" suara ini.. mirip seseorang...

"Mungkin hanya kutu-kutu pengganggu" Kata-kata ini membuat darah mereka (terutama Xanxus) mendidih dengan ukuran 100 derajat celcius yang pastinya nggak mungkin, karena nggak ada yang bawa termometer dan nggak ada termometer yang bisa ngukur bagian pembuluh darah dengan keadaan begitu

"..." Dan seseorang hanya_ speechless_ karena kata-katanya diambil sekutunya

DAR DOR DER DIR DER(?)  
hohoho~ sepertinya si Raja Monyet *DOR* maksudnya Xanxus menembakan X-Gunnya pada suara-suara itu

"Hmm~ sepertinya Boss Varia marah ya~"

"Hey sampah, bagaimana kamu tau?" Xanxus kelihatannya stress

"Ya~ kita kan pernah ketemuan di pasar~"  
Pasar? Kenapa Xanxus ke pasar? Ah au deh, gelap

"Lu si rambut ubanan itu kan? Byakuran, sampah dari Millefiore" Xanxus naik darah nih, mungkin karena dia nggak bisa berduaan ama Mama Squalo da- *ehem* maaf, saya tidak jadi ngomong deh, takut masuk langit ke 7, nanti siapa yang lanjutin ni fanfic, masa kakak author? Nanti tambah amburadul(?) #mulai deh curcolnya#

"He~ ternyata masih ingat juga Xanxan" Byakuran muncul dan memancarkan senyum pepsodent yang membutakan, serta ada cahaya matahari mantul di giginya dan cahayanya tambah membutakan mata para karakter

Sebenarnya pernah diadakan lomba, Vongola vs. Varia vs. Millefiore, lomba pencarian artis iklan pepsodent, perwakilan setiap familia, adalah yang tak lain, Yamamoto, Belphegor, dan Byakuran, begini ceritanya:

"Semua diharapkan pakai kacamata hitam ya, tersedia di dalam kursi anda *ehem* maksud saya di bawah kursi anda" Irie, yang jadi host, hanya memberi peringatan  
Anehnya, setelah lampu-lampu retak serta para juri yang melihat sudah buta, sampai kameramen pun pada K.O semua, sinar dari gigi mereka bahkan dapat dibilang matahari cadangan, karena Byakuran yang curang, jadi dia yang menang, dan ingat ya, rajin sikat gigi bangun tidur dan sebelum tidur

THE END  
*ohok ohok* kita kembali ke cerita

"A-aduh Byakuran-san, jangan senyum lebar-lebar donk" Irie yang pake kacamata, sinarnya 50x lipat membutakan matanya

"Hmm... apa kabar Irie?" Byakuran bukannya berhenti senyum, malah tambah senyum tuh

"MATAKUUU!" Semua (hampir) pada teriak histeris melihat gigi Byakuran yang kinclong(?) itu

"Hmm.. maaf maaf, oke kalian boleh keluar sekarang" Gigi Byakuran hampir saja dibuat hancur karena tembakan Xanxus

"A-aduh..."

"Lain kali kita jangan ditendang donk..."

"..."

"M-maafkan aku teman-teman..."

"U-ugghh.. ini bukan salahmu de gozaru"

"I-iya bukan salahmu, tapi paling enggak cepat minggir dari guwe dong, berat ini..."

Ada yang bisa nebak keenam orang tersebut? Dari pembicaraannya saja mungkin bisa tau  
Mereka adalah SM*SH! *EHEM!* oke oke, saya salah, mereka itu si temannya Author yang ditendang serta menikmati sky diving sama buah-buahan tropis, dan juga Giotto, G., Asari yang tadinya terbang terbawa badai

"Hmm? Mana temanku?" Byakuran hanya senyum melihat 6 orang jatuh dari angkasa dan menurutnya itu unik

"Uughh temanmu? Oh mereka pingsan..."

"NANII?!" Byakuran sepertinya dirasuki, karena dia nggak biasa ngomong gitu, kata lain, OOC.

Sementara para guardiannya Byakuran dibawa ke dukun terdekat dalam hutan dekat goa singa-

"Em.. Author-san, itu kan tempat sungai pembuangan sampah di daerah sini, dukunnya di dekat rumah berhantu sebelahnya sungai" Astagaaaa padahal dekat loh dasar Byakuran lagipula si Byaku nggak ikut go green ya masa sampah dibuang ke sungai

Ehem, kita lanjutkan yang terputus karena Byakuran ngajak ngomong Author dan author udah lama nggak lanjutin ini fanfic #author nyaris dibunuh readers#

"Ehem, ehem ehem, oke kita mulai serius" Author ber- ehem ria

"Kamu sendiri berhenti 'ehem' sendiri" Irie cuma meringatkan~

"Oke, Byakuran-san..."

Situasi sangat menegangkan, Byakuran _sweatdrop_, begitu juga yang lainnya, dengan mata ragu

"Byakuran... PILIH IRIE ATAU MUKURO?"

BA DUM TSS...

"T-tapi aku kan..." kata-kata Byakuran terpotong.  
"Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufu fu" Oh tidak...  
"Author-san..." Irie mulai pake serious mode

"Mungkin akan di akhiri di sini dulu, tetap baca ini fanfic nggak jelas, dan akan kemungkinan saya akan publish lambat (iya ini bagian terakhirnya aku paksa'in supaya bisa di publish) see you lat- HUWAAAAA!"

"Kufufufu sini kamu!"

"Author-san, saya tidak akan mudah dengan kamu"

.

.

**.:| Behind the scene |:.**

Author: =A= *kehilangan semangat 45*

Asari: haha, karena Author-san habis tenaga, maka saya akan menjawab review para readers yang telah setia membaca ini fanfic, **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Ciello**, Iya, Yukina itu Yukina yang di facebook itu loh, suka banget ama G. dia itu m- #Asari dibekep Yukina#

Yukina: STOP! STOP! JANGAN BILANGIN MASA LALU GUWE YANG SURAM ITU!

Asari: Mphh mmmmhhh... (Yukina, saya nggak bisa lanjutin nih tolong lepasin)

Yukina: Aaahh...oke lah kalo begitu

Asari: masih di Lidya-san, mau tau siapa yang maniak buah-buahan tropis, dia itu... kita ngomong di facebook aja ya? Saya takut nanti kalo saya bilang yang kena malahan Author-san

Author: Asari, sini aku saja yang balas reviewnya, kamu kelihatan seperti bukan dirimu sendiri, tapi kalo bisa mainkan sulingmu donk... oke... **yuzushiri **hooo...makasih buat reviewnya, ya, namanya ngejar dateline(?) .3. dan 1 lagi, reader saya yang setia, mungkin Asari-chan aja yang balas :3

Asari: **Ayame Yumesaki**fic favorit? Haha arigatou ne~ saya kurang dapat line ya, yokatta! Aku akan beritahu si Author, tentang EYD, kan anak-anak jaman sekarang kebanyakan gaul, Author sepertinya terkena wabah penyakit gaul, tapi anehnya nilai Bahasa Indonesianya bagus, tapi nanti dia usahakan kok!


	4. Chapter 4, The Final

Author rada lupa sampe dimana *garuk-garuk kepala* oke, oke saya baca ulang chapter sebelumnya aja *baca* oke kita lanjutkan~!

Ehem, ehem, halo? Ada orang kan di rumah? Jangan-jangan pada nggak follow ni cerita lagi *pundung*

"Herbivore, cepat selesaikan ini, aku sudah tidak tahan sama cerita ini..." Hibari hampir saja dicegat penjaga si author, yang entah kapan si author punya penjaga pribadi *lol*

Tetapi author masih pundung...

"Maa, maa, author-san jangan begitu dong.." Yamamoto menepuk pundak Author yang pundungnya tingkat akut itu

"Kalo kamu selesai dengan fanfic ini, nanti kukasih foto-foto para guardian Vongola lagi telanjang dada loh..." Mammon, entah darimana membisikan ini di telinga author yang masih sedikit pundung (sepertinya dukungan Yama nggak cukup)

"Mammon, kamu kasih aku diskon kan..?" Author sepertinya mau sekali sama _blackmail_ nya Mammon

"Tentu, tapi hanya 10% karena kamu langganan sama aku~" Mammon jahat ah, masa cuma 10% tapi nggak apa-apa lah #Plak

"Entar, mau ke bank dulu"

"Author-san, fanficnya dulu..." Yamamoto langsung sweatdrop karena mendengar sedikit pembisikan antara Mammon dengan Author

Yosh! Kita mulai!

.

.

.

* * *

"Haha... sebenarnya aku suka sama Mukuro-kun loh..." Byakuran membisikan itu ke kamera yang pastinya nggak bisa menjawab itu (abis, Author dikejar-kejar Mukuro sama Irie sih)

"Hmm, apa tadi? Byakuran suka sama Mukuro, Januari ** tahun 2013." Spanner catat buat Author yang masih dikejar-kejar itu ke dalam diari-nya

"Chotto matte Spanner-san, jangan dituliiisss" Byakuran langsung nangis bombay, ada yang ngupas bawang bombay kah?

"Di hari yang sama, Byakuran nangis bombay" Spanner, lu kok nulis yang gaje sih

"Oke kita lanjutkan, Byakuran-san, anda 'itu' sama Mukuro kapan?" Spanner tau 'itu' dari Author yang telah menodainya dengan fanfic yang author punya hahaha~ Author memang kejam #author dibunuh Irie(?)#

"U—uuhh, se-sejak waktu itu... pertama kali... waktu...dia menampakan dirinya, trus kita 'itu' dan dia karena pertama kali juga, terlalu tegang sampai mata kanannya berdarah" Dan suara teriakan fans 10069 semua pada begini "Sudah kutahu itu! Tapi sayangnya nggak ditunjukin, aaahhh Amano-san ini"

"Hmm... Byakuran-san, mau menceritakan tentang kehidupanmu?"

"Boleh saja, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Shoichi-kun saat kita di kuliah lalu blablablablablabla..."

3 jam kemudian...

"Lalu itu saya berpaling ke Mukuro-kun dan-"

"STAHP! STAHP!" Spanner, entah berubah sifat 180 derajat itu, langsung mencoba menghentikan Byaku yang sedang tertarik menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang panjang bagaikan pesan berantai tanpa rantai(?)

"Byakuran..." Suara loyo itu keluar dari dalam hutan, yang ternyata Bluebell habis di-vaksin sama dukun, dukun itu sedia vaksin juga ya... kalo mau mengantarkan hewan anda untuk vaksin, hubungi 23 sekian sekian dan sekian...

Ehem, kita kembali ke wawancara hari terakhir ini #lalu para readers kecewa#

"Apakah kalian senang, saat kalian berada di bawah pimpinan Byakuran?" Spanner mulai kembali ke wawancara.

"Bahngeth!" Bluebell kok jadi ngomong kayak guru fisika author ya? Sampe author merinding ingat sama PR Fisika *author ngelirik PR-nya yang menumpuk*

"O-ho, tentu saja, saya bahkan rela mati bila Byakuran-sama dalam masalah" Kikyo, kamu ini SPARTAAA! (?) this is SPARTAAA! *cukup!*

Zakuro: "Apapun untuk Byakuran-sama"

Daisy: "A-aku sama dengan Zakuro..."

Torikabuto: *hening*

Ada yang tertinggal? Ghost? Dia lagi bantu dewa petir *nah loh*

"Mungkin begitu saj-" Kata-kata Spanner terputus karena diinjek Author dan Mukuro serta Irie yang ternyata masih kejar-kejaran

"Oh Halo Mukur-" Byakuran pun terinjak juga

"E-eehh ada yang bawa pompa disini?" Spanner menjadi 1 dengan jalan *apa* seperti Squidward yang terinjak, ya, yang di Spongebob ituloh, Sponge warna kuning... *ngapain lu jelasin woi*

"Pompaku tertinggal di rumah..." Byakuran malah yang jawab padahal dia sendiri sudah setebal nggak sampai 1 mm

Sementara itu, Author dan Mukuro dan Irie berhenti lari-lari karena kehabisan energi  
Author K.O  
Mukuro K.O  
Irie K.O  
maka hasilnya seri *woi*

Sementara Author, Mukuro, Irie diamankan ke dalam rumahnya Byakuran, kita kembali ke wawancara lagi... ((kok bolak balik))

"Ehem, saya punya pertanyaan dari para fans, tepatnya request, apakah Byakuran mau salto dari lantai 2?" Spanner membaca kertas undangan pernikahan Mukuro dan Byaku- maaf, kartu dari para fans KHR yang tetap setia ehem.

"Tentu saja~" Byakuran tiba-tiba bisa ada di lantai 2 entah gimana caranya, lalu salto, kakinya tersandung sedikit, lalu berputar bagai maling-maling jambu *eh* maksud saya baling-baling bambu, dan mendarat muka dulu *pasti sakit tuh* dan meninggalkan sedikit darah disitu, dan juga lubang-lubang kecil, serta retakan, untung dia nggak ditelan bumi *lol*

"Lalu... request untuk Kikyo dan Bluebell, apakah kalian bisa menari hula-hula sambil memutarkan tongkat ini dan angkat Daisy."

"APAAAA?!" Sekarang di pikiran Kikyo dan Bluebell hanyalah itu.

"O-oho, ini sangatlah greget" Dari SPARTAAA berpindah ke Mad Dog, wah wah, Kikyo ini bervariasi(?)

"Nyuu... kalo begitu aku mau terima" Bluebell memberanikan diri padahal dia lagi sembunyi di belakang Kikyo.

Mereka pun memakai baju khas dari Hawaii, yang pake rok dari daun ituloh *pfftt-* lalu memakai bikini dari batok kepala eh kelapa *PFFTT* dan juga memakai semacam ikat kepala dari rangkaian bunga-bunga melati *nah loh*

"O-ho, ayo kita dansa~" Kikyo mulai duluan, nari bagaikan ulat nempel di kaca mobil Otou-san Author *nah loh*

"Kikyo-san, harap hati-hati.." Daisy yang digendong Kikyo kemana-mana, karena lebih enak digendong daripada naik ojek, bisa ke tengah-tengah gunung yaitu pulau Jawa *Mbah Surip ft. OVJ?*

"O-ho, percayalah padaku, Daisy." Kikyo masih hula-hula ala cacing tanah *whut* sambil naik tangga dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 10 km/jam

Salah satu kru Author(?) yang makan pisang, dengan sengaja-nya melempar kulit pisang ke tangga yang sedang dinaikki oleh Kikyo, dan Bluebell yang mendadak bantu

5

4

3

2-

GUBRAAKK BRAAAKK GEDEBUK  
Oh, sepertinya mereka jatuh sebelum selesai hitungannya.

"Saya kasihan sama Bluebell, cewek kok tertimpa..." Spanner menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tambah kasihan sama Daisy, dia tertimpa keduanya." Zakuro menggelengkan kepalanya juga, ayo geleng-geleng kepala semuanya! Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng leng! Oke saya kemungkinan hilang irama karena sibuk (banget)

"Bawa mereka ke ruang UKS! Segera! Kalo nggak, nanti uang jajan kalian kupotong 100 ribu!" Memang Spanner ini ibu rumah tangga apa...

Anggota untuk wawancara semakin berkurang...

"TANTANGAN! Untuk, Zakuro dan Ghost, Apakah..." Spanner menghentikan tantangannya dulu untuk membuat tegang

JRENG  
JRENG  
JRENG  
JRENG  
oke siapa yang mainin BGM itu?

"Apakah... kalian sanggup... mengalahkan anak kelas 5 di 'Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader' ?" Spanner langsung beralih ke tirai-yang-entah-darimana itu, langsung terbuka dan kita mempunya anak kelas 5! Yeee! *ini apaan sih*

Oke kita skip time selama... 1 jam.

"Anjrit, sejak kapan pertanyaan kelas 5 susah...?" Zakuro ngomel bawel(?) kayak dikasih bumbu sambal terasi AB* #dor#

Ternyata... karena mereka kalah, mereka tak sengaja membakar 1 studio itu, untungnya tempat ini tak terbakar juga berkat Yamamoto sang pemadam kebakaran, tapi asap memenuhi tempat ini *ohok ohok(?)*

"Ohok ohok, panggilin siapa aja deh, mau penyedot WC kek, mau polisi kek, mau CSI kek.." Spanner kejauhan teman-teman, harap abaikan saja dia, dan fanfic gaje ini #author dilindes mini mosca#

"Ja-jadi gimana dengan wawancaranya Spanner-san uhuk uhuk" Tsuna mencoba melihat sekitar tetapi dihalangi dengan asap tebal dan bau gosong ini

"Jyuudaime anda tak apa-apa..?" Seperti biasa, Gokudera menerobos Wedhus Gembel(?) tersebut, tanpa mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sedang asma (ingat ya, jangan hirup asap mobil, sepeda motor, dll .w.b sekian pesan pendek saya, harap sampaikan pada anak muda agar tidak terkena penyakit asma, ambeien, jantungan, kanker, penyakit yang menyerang lainnya –bukan- *udahan woi*)

Semuanya berkumpul mengelilingi Boss tersayang mereka *coret* dari asap Wedhus Gembel tersebut, rasanya seperti all27 dan allX ya *pokerface lalu ditembak pake X-gun oleh papa Xanxus*

Tiba-tiba...

WOOSSSHHHH

Apa...?

WOOOSSSSHHH WOOOOSSH WOOOOSSSHHH

Oh... ternyata itu Mukuro –yang sudah sadar- menyingkirkan asap Wedhus Gembel dari ruangan itu

"Suaranya sedikit aneh..." Author mulai deh bikin masalah

"Kufufufufu... habis, ini bisa kusebut polusi udara" Mukuro go green atau memang dia mengusir asap itu demi dirinya sendiri?

"Spanner-san, bagaimana wawan...cara..nya...?" Irie kaget melihat aksi all27 yang ternyata the idiot trio sedang memeluk Tsuna -yang hampir mati karena sesak napas- agar Tsuna tak terkena pokusi udara, tetapi mereka hampir saja membunuh Tsuna.

Oke, Tsuna K.O *author dicekek Gokudera*  
"HEI! BAGAIMANA JYUUDAIME BISA K.O HAH?!" Gokudera berani banget, kalo author pingsan sekarang (lagi) trus, fanfic ini akan berakhir *lalu para readers serbu Gokudera pake alat tulis(?)*

Oke, sekarang Gokudera out.

* * *

Helikopter bertuliskan CEDEF muncul entah darimana, mungkin dari atas, memecahkan kaca harga Rp. 100.000 itu, karena Byakuran bokek, atau mungkin menghancurkan pintu depan, tapi tak mungkin, karena kalo lewat pintu depan, baling-baling bambu *coret* baling-baling helikopter itu rusak, tapi... ya ngapain kita bahas itu ya? *nah loh*

"Minna!" Suara itu mirip sekali... sekali... sekali... *stop!*  
Suara itu mirip sekali dengan Basil, iya.. Basil yang tanaman ituloh *bukan itu*

Basil lompat dari helikopter, seperti Hibari di chapter entah berapa itu, yang penting waktu mau melawan Adelheid *maklum udah lama nggak baca manga*

"Basil-san~! Eemm... Jika kamu disini, berarti... Ayahnya Tsuna disini juga ya?" Yamamoto memeluk adik kesayangannya yang bukan adik kandung, karena Author suka banget memasangkan Yamamoto sama chara lain, entah nanti jadi saudara bukan kandung, dan ada juga yang pair yaoi *no offense ya fans Yamacchi, saya juga fansnya dia kok*

"Yo~ Tsunaku dimana?" Iemitsu aka Ayahnya tsuna *biar rada sopan* muncul entah darimana, kayak Author saja tapi author ada efek angin kencang gitu(?)

Ryohei menjawab, "Sawada di ruang kesehatan, tenang saja om, dia hanya mengalami gangguan pernapasan to the extreemeee..."

"Anakku di ruang kesehatan? Mana? TSUNAAA~!" Iemitsu langsung menghilang bagaikan hantu gitu

"U-umm.. apa yang membuat kalian datang ke si-" Kata-kata Yakyuu baka *karena author suka manggil dia begitu* terputus oleh suara yang mirip dengan... suami Lal *author dibunuh*

"Kora! Aku mendapat undangan kesini ada apa?" Jelas-jelas suami Lal itu Colonello kan? *author dikejar-kejar Lal*

"Undangan...?" Yamamoto melihat Reborn yang tiba-tiba naik ke pundaknya *author langsung ambil foto(?)*

"Hehehe... sebenarnya keadaan seperti ini sudah direncanakan bersama author..." Reborn menyembunyikan mata liciknya(?) itu dibawah topinya

"Sasuga Reborn-san! Bisa membuat banyak undangan dalam waktu sesempit itu!" Author memberikan cap jempolnya yang nggak ada warna ungu bekas pemilihan Gubernur *iyalah Author masih umur 12*

"Reborn! Apa maksud semua ini!" Tsuna membuka pintu keras-keras, padahal si Ryohei di belakang pintu itu,dan jadilah BLR, Bad Luck Ryohei penyet ala chef Tsuna(?)

"Ini semua telah direncanakan, tujuan kami yang terakhir untuk wawancara ini adalah, mengumpulkan semua famiglia dan arcobaleno di satu tempat" Reborn menjelaskannya pendek saja, karena jika panjang lebar itu para readers paling nggak malas bacanya..

Shimon berkumpul, Arcobaleno berkumpul, Para First Gen. Berkumpul, Vongola dan yang tak sadar sudah sadar, Millefiore sudah sadar, CEDEF sudah berkumpul, kurang apa ya... mungkin itu saja, apa perlu ditambahin teman otaku author? Nggak kan?

"Sangat disayangkan, kita harus berkumpul disini, hanya untuk mengakhiri wawancara gila dan dangerous ini.." Author terharu campur menyesal karena ini akan selesai juga tapi para readers bertentangan.

"Apakah author-san ada harapan sebelum wawancara ini berakhir?" Spanner menyodorkan mic ke Author.

"I-iya... saya berharap... ada KHR season 2..." mata author langsung berkaca-kaca dan diikuti semua chara lain yang juga terharu akan keluarnya season 2

"Dan saya berharap fanfic gaje ini akan membuat para readers tertawa pada akhirnya... juga saya berharap bisa menjadi author penulis fanfic humor yang baik..." Author mulai curcolnya dah...

Tsuna pinjam mic-nya dan berbicara, "Saya boleh bicara? Ehem, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada author yang telah berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk membuat fanfic ini, padahal dia sendiri banyak tugas, kami sangat berterima kasih author-san!"

Gantian Byakuran yang mengambil mic-nya, "Terima kasih author-san, saya sangat menyukai tantangan para fans, walaupun itu menyakitkan, saya juga berterima kasih kepada para readers yang telah setia membaca dan review fanfic author. Sudah ya author-san sabar..." Byakuran menenangkan Author yang masih terharu itu(?)

Xanxus mencuri mic yang dipegang Byakuran, "Hei sampah, saya memang tidak suka tetapi... saya mungkin harus berterima kasih, dan saya juga berharap season 2 akan keluar segera, sekian dari saya." Papa Xanxan mau pidato apa...

"Saya mungkin tidak keluar, tetapi saya sangat berterima kasih karena author-dono mengeluarkan saya di fanfic ini meskipun di akhir" Basil hanya mengatakan kata-kata pendek tapi buat terharu, mic disalurkan ke Enma

"E-etto.. saya juga berharap untuk season 2, saya juga berharap sama fanfic author yang telah direncanakan, semoga fanfic author tetap membuat para readers tertawa.." Enma bilang itu author baru ingat, author memang mau buat fanfic baru... nanti liat di akhir fanfic ini ya, bagian behind the scene!

"Semuanya boleh mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.." Author lagi pundung sambil mengerjakan fanfic barunya

"Kami sangat berterima kasih, kepada seluruh readers yang setia follow fanfic ini!" Lalu balon-balon berjatuhan serta kertas-kertas entah apa namanya itu

Sekian fanfic saya *sobs* tetap follow saya ya! Dan juga kegilaan fanfic saya!

* * *

**.:| Behind The Scene |:.**

Author: Q3Q

Teman author: saya dilupakan hiks *pundung*

Author: maaf QAQ saya terlalu sibuk...dan Yukina sudah berpindah fandom, makanya saya malas masukin(?)

Mammon: sesuai janji, ini blackmailnya

Author: makasih Mammon Q3Q kamu penyelamat hidupku(?)

Asari: oke oke, sabar ya author-san, mari kita balas review para readers ^^ untuk **Ayame Yumesaki **haha terima kasih sarannya, dan... Author-san tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai keselek hp *bukan* melihat review anda, tetap follow Author-san ya *peluk Ayame-san*

Author: wew, Uget uget meluk readers ni yee *emang lu punya masalah* #lalu digebukin Ayame karena manggil Asari Uget uget# untuk **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Ciello **blum Lidyacchi OAO fanfic ini blum tamat say(?) kalo tamat maka tamatlah saya(?) btw, anda janga hiatus dulu QAQ nanti saya hiatus loh *para readers setia kecewa(?)*

Bye bye minnacchi~ jangan kecewa ya, saya masih tetap disini untuk menghibur kalian semua bersama Uget uget #author digebukin lagi# ja~


End file.
